


I wish you love

by Starliii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Na Jaemin, Secret Relationship, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, star crossed lovers, super fluffy, this is honestly just cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliii/pseuds/Starliii
Summary: Jaemin returns to his true love after his hunting trip.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	I wish you love

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs the other night and thought why not upload it 
> 
> title inspo:[I wish you love](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eg5G7VtzKy1qc7GVAw54l?si=Ir6ifRwMQDygZk8rIsmvNw)

The floorboards creaked as Jaemin put one foot in front of the other. The stone floors in the upper levels of the castle hadn’t been an issue. But here, downstairs, where the maids and cooks and the rest of the help stayed, the crickety wood floors could make his presence known to anyone who might happen to be awake at this hour if he wasn’t careful.

The going was slow, it had to be, so as to avoid this, but it was difficult to contain his excitement. He’d been away for a few days on a hunting trip and though he’d seen Jeno upon his return, it was nothing more than a fleeting glance in one another's direction. Now, in the dead of night, he could finally have the reunion he’d been waiting for.

When he approached his door, he tapped on it slightly, and it creaked open. Jeno's big, puppy dog eyes peered through the crack, and when they caught sight of Jaemin, pulled him inside.

His arms felt so warm. More comfortable than any down-feather pillows or velvet bed covers. He breathes in his scent and sighs. He's home.

There’s no music, there’s barely any light either, just a single candle burning, keeping the darkness at bay, but they’re slow dancing, moving side to side to the rhythm in their hearts.

It’s a disgustingly cheesy scene, one that would have Jeno cringing if he wasn’t so blinded by his love for everything about Na Jaemin.

They didn’t have much time, you see, not to themselves. And the time they did get was fleeting. Quick glances when no one was looking, maybe even a smile, sometimes a mouthed “I love you” if they were feeling risky. It was times like these, when Jaemin could get away for a night, that they could truly share the same space without fear.

Jeno threaded his fingers through his hair as the two just stayed there like that, taking in the other in every way. Every scent, every sound, every feeling.

Jaemin pulled away and smiled at Jeno, who looked back at him, curiously.

“Did you miss me that much?” Jeno asked, a little teasingly.

Jaemin, always one to have some flirty retort that left Jeno blushing like a tomato, just smiled, taking the sarcastic retort in stride.

“I did, I missed you so much.”

Jeno grabbed his hand and led him towards his bed. It was small, much, much smaller than the bed Jaemin was used to. It wasn’t really much of a bed at all, really. Just a lumpy straw mattress on the floor, one pillow and an old, fraying quilt. It didn’t matter to Jaemin, though, not when Jeno was lying next to him.

_“This is outrageous, I can’t believe you have to sleep on the floor. I’m getting you a bed frame.”_ he'd said the first time he'd seen his room.

 _“It’s fine, really. Besides, if I had an actual bed there wouldn’t be enough room for the both of us.”_ the other had replied.

It was true. At the very least, Jeno’s lack of a bed frame allowed him to sprawl out the blankets and pillows to make enough space for two people. Which is exactly what he does now, rearranging his quilts and matress so that they could lay next to one another.

He wraps an arm around Jeno’s midsection, pulling him closer so that he can feel the warmth of his breath on his face.

Jeno gazes into his eyes, big and round, and Jaemin kisses him. His hand follows next, moving from his waist to his hair to play with the messy brown strands.

Jeno kisses back, eager and smiley, and Jaemin has to pull away, just so he can smile back at him, only to dive back in seconds later.

Jaemin can't stay, and it hurts. It hurts them both, but it’s too dangerous.

“I’m sorry, Darling,” Jaemin says, burrowing into Jeno’s shoulder so that he doesn’t have to look at his face, “I have to go.”

He’s the one insisting, and yet he clings to Jeno like he’s begging to stay. It's okay. Jeno understands.

Jeno guides Jaemin by the shoulder out of his embrace, and tilts his chin up with a finger so that they’re eye to eye.

“Hey, it’s okay. I have to be up in a few hours anyway. I need to sleep, so let me get some rest, hm?”

There’s so much left unsaid. How in actuality, Jeno sleeps so much better with Jaemin cuddled against him, how Jeno would probably end up not getting any sleep because his heart aches so bad.

But he’ll go with this. He can go with this.

He can tell Jaemin this.

If only so they can play pretend, if only so they can ignore how unalterable, how cosmic the forces keeping them apart are.

Jaemin nods.

He forces himself up out of Jeno’s embrace and turns around. He whispers a goodnight into the air but refuses to turn to look back at him on his way out.

it wasn’t just leaving Jeno, it was leaving Jeno in _this._

Straw pillows, old worn out blankets on a dirt floor. Only the light of a single, half burned candle struggling to keep away the pitch black of a room underground with no access to moonlight.

Jeno deserved so much more than that.

Jaemin closes the door behind him and sighs. He makes his way back up to his room without notice and slips into his bed.

His soft, cushy,

_cold_ bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
